


Murphy's Law of Serendipity

by slightlyjillian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyjillian/pseuds/slightlyjillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season One. The silly version of: <i>Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law of Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages back, so it ignores season two. While tinkering around with writing stories for the current season, I needed to break it up with some levity. Thanks for reading. Please enjoy.

.:.Mbege.:.

Mbege knew that most people had John Murphy backward. 

They thought that people found Murphy and wanted to join Murphy's little gang. But the truth was, Murphy wasn't someone that you chose. He chose you. 

"Is this seat taken?" Murphy had joked, sliding into the drop ship seat next to Mbege. With a few wild arm gestures, Murphy had strapped himself in for the ride. "Earth, they say? Pretty exciting."

"Whatever you say, John," Mbege had relented. He had been chosen.

"Whatever you say, John," Murphy had laughed.

.:.

On Earth, Murphy fixated his recruitment efforts on the younger Jaha, Wells. 

"I'm not sure that's how you spell 'die'," Mbege offered, but Murphy was too busy throwing his shoulders back and grinning proudly.

"Don't worry, he'll be one of ours soon enough," Murphy crowed, as if coming into a completely different conversation.

"Like Jasper and Monty were so quick to accept your offer?" Mbege asked, remembering that colossal failure. 

Murphy nodded, blissfully ignorant. 

.:.

Of course, the exchange with Wells couldn't have gone more sideways. Mbege feared that Murphy's fantasy world would splinter. That was when someone new threw Murphy's methods for a loop. 

This stranger was tall and cocky and had slicked-back, dark hair.

Bellamy Blake actually dared to ask Murphy to pursue him. Or join him, Mbege allowed. In the end it would be the same difference.

"What's with that guy?" Murphy puzzled.

"Yeah, I don't get it either," Mbege agreed. "It seems like he actually wants to be your friend."

"As if I would ever be friends with _him_ ," Murphy resisted. 

.:.

Maybe Murphy thought playing hard to get was the way to tip the scales back in his favor. This was the best way Mbege could explain events over the next couple days. 

Out of the gate, Bellamy arranged things so that _he_ was the one to give Wells Jaha over to Murphy. Albeit under the guise of removing the Chancellor of Earth's wrist monitor. 

.:.

The next day, Murphy's boasting lasted long into cooking the panther meat.

"Bellamy picked me to go on the trip with him today," Murphy bragged. "I don't know what his game is except that he's quite determined to have me on his side. Which makes complete sense. Who else is as awesome as me? Finn? Who would pick _Finn_?"

.:.

Although Murphy's low opinion of Finn flipped when Finn chose to break Bellamy's rules by citing his original campaign slogan of " _whatever the hell we want_." Mbege watched Murphy fall in love with yet another guy Murphy would want on his side. 

Mbege braced himself for days of speculation highlighting "Finn this" and "Finn that."

Murphy helplessly turned to Bellamy with a shrug. "Finn has a good point," Murphy admitted, leaving the campsite to see where Finn had gone.

Unexpectedly, Bellamy had punched in the face the next kid following Finn's example. Mbege thought about that series of events for a while. 

Then he went to rescue Finn from having a Murphy surprise lingering in Finn's tent.

.:.

"And then Bellamy let me string up Atom to what we're calling our _special_ tree," Murphy recounted to Mbege. Murphy systematically tore petals away from one of Earth's plentiful flowers. "In a few minutes, he's going to teach me how to throw a knife into a tree. Although why anyone would want to know how to do that is beyond me…"

Bellamy showed up then and tugged Murphy away from Mbege. Bellamy shot Mbege a scornful glare.

.:.

The knife throwing party was a disaster.

"We were supposed to go hunting afterward. _Together_ ," Murphy griped as Mbege tugged the slighter teen into the drop ship in order to escape the acid fog. "But then Bellamy invited Atom to go instead. What a dick."

"Yeah," Mbege agreed, absently. "Who would want to be caught dead in this acid storm?"

"Do you think Bellamy likes Jasper better than me and that's why he's letting the kid stay alive?" Murphy complained as Mbege manhandled him into a hammock.

"Oh I'm sure," Mbege consoled. "Bellamy definitely spends all of his time worrying about what you think about him. That's why he's letting Jasper live, so you'll get jealous."

"Really?" Murphy brightened.

The reprieve didn't last long, as Murphy couldn't let his beauty sleep be interrupted by anyone.

.:.

Once the storm was over and they crawled out of the drop ship, Murphy waited semi-patiently for Bellamy to return. Mbege hung back as he watched Murphy's attempt to reconnect with Bellamy crash and burn when the hunters returned with no food and a dead body. Poor Atom.

Murphy sulked for days.

.:.

When the crowd wanted to hang Murphy for the murder of Wells, Mbege knew it was ridiculous. Murphy _liked_ tormenting Wells. Why would he kill him?

But Mbege hesitated too long and it was Murphy's favorite crush, Finn, who stopped the lynching. 

Bellamy was 100% in the doghouse up to and until the banishment.

Then Murphy was just... gone.

Mbege worried that Murphy might start trying to adopt a band of Grounder boys and make some actual progress with those friendships. He shouldn't have worried.

Mbege didn't live very long after that either.

.:.Finn.:.

After Murphy returned to the camp, it probably wasn't a good idea to let him wander unattended. 

But since Bellamy didn't want to acknowledge his ex-henchman and Clarke had obviously failed to consider Murphy's ability to create mischief, Finn took it upon himself to find Murphy sitting on the hill overlooking the camp graveyard. 

"Oh hi," Murphy greeted, trying to smile. He still had two black eyes and some perplexingly attractive scars over his cheekbones.

"I like your braids," Finn said.

"Would you like some?" Murphy asked. "I'm getting better at doing them."

"No. No thanks," declined Finn.

"A real shame that everyone thought I was the murderer when really it was some little girl the whole time." Murphy over-shared even more than he usually did. He continued, "You know I was in the Sky Box for using too much sugar when baking a cake? I went over the Ark limits. I just wanted it to taste good."

"Oh, wow," Finn replied, not sure what to say to that.

"Mbege had killed a few people though," revealed Murphy. "But I was still fond of him. I guess maybe I could try to be more like Mbege since you all let _him_ stay in camp."

"Or not," Finn attempted. "Maybe we could grow to like you as our own sugar thief."

Murphy glowed briefly with a smile, then dimmed. "Oh, you don't mean it that way. Sorry."

Finn choked. "No, not really."

Later Finn suspected that he might have spared the camp a lot of trouble just by pretending to be Murphy's friend for a few more days. 

.:.

After Murphy's killing spree led to his escape and after Finn's own escape with Bellamy from the fiery inferno of the drop ship rockets, they ran into Murphy again.

He was bleeding a bit and left next to an uncomfortable looking tree.

"Oh Murphy," Bellamy sighed. "I should have asked you out when I first met you and spared us all this trouble. Now you're dead and…"

Finn interrupted, "I'm not sure he's dead."

"…I'll never get to tell you all the feelings that I had…"

"He's not dead." Finn confirmed.

"…complicated feelings, and for a while I was very confused because Clarke has really nice hair and Raven is…"

"What about Raven?" Finn interjected.

"… well, what's past is past. And now, Murphy. Now that I have another chance to say these things…"

"Hey, what were you saying about Raven?" Finn tried again. But even he was derailed from that thought when Murphy started laughing. 

Laughter sounds pretty horrible when a person has been kicked through mud, hanged, tortured, deathly ill, goes insane, is chased and then stabbed a few times with a sharp object.

"I choose you, Murphy." Bellamy concluded.

"Dude, you've got it so backwards," Murphy laughed again. "I chose you."


End file.
